Romance in the Rain
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Harry and Draco get into a fight, and then make up while stuck in the rain


**Romance in the Rain**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Beta: seizethestreets

Summary: Harry and Draco get into a fight, and then make up while stuck in the rain

Warning: OOCness, non-canon compliant, Ginny bashing

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: pointless fluff :P I should be given a medal for writing so much fluff xD

So recently I went with my father and sisters to a place just outside of town for lunch. I know, we really have nothing better to do :P and on the way back, it started raining. I got this idea while I was sitting in the car and staring at the rain outside

Anyway, enjoy!

By the way, anyone knows a good romance movie? I feel like writing a spin-off of one of them... not that I watch movies much... I absolutely hate sitting down for a long period of time just watching :P

**Romance in the Rain**

After the end of the war, the returning Eighth Years became quick friends, motivated by Professor McGonagall's speech about Interhouse Unity. The Gryffindors and Slytherins had been reluctant to befriend each other at first, but tired of fighting and unwilling to let another scorned wizard rise up and be the next Voldemort, they had become friends eventually.

Although they had become somewhat friends, they were still reserved and wary of the other group. They only really became friends after the leaders of their groups began dating.

Yes, that's right. Seven months into their last school year, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had started dating. There were rumours and speculations as to how they fell in love, or if they were in love at all. There were also guesses on who made the first move, and such.

When they graduated, Harry began playing Quidditch professionally. Ron worked as an Auror together with Neville, while Hermione worked in the Ministry's Research division while Draco became the secretary of the head of the Research division. He and Hermione became better friends because they see a lot of each other at work, and even Ron began giving Draco less and less suspicious stares.

Harry's friends were starting to accept Draco. It was shown by the fact that every time they make plans, they made sure to include Draco. Their latest plan was to have a road trip to a small village just outside of the city and stay there for the weekend.

Draco normally didn't like long rides, but he liked Harry's car enough to want to travel in it. Plus, he wasn't the one driving, so if he got bored or tired he could just sleep and let Harry go crazy. They went in two cars and rented a small townhouse to stay.

The trip had been good, until the last day. When they were finished with packing and ready to go home, Draco and Ginny had gotten into a row.

After the break up, Ginny was still hoping Harry would return to her one day. When Harry began dating Draco, she was furious. She began spreading the idea that Draco was seducing Harry so that he could get into the Wizarding world's good graces again easily. She also said that it was possible that Draco had been feeding Harry love potions. After all, he was quite good at Potions.

The morning of their last day at the townhouse, Harry and Ron were busy putting their suitcases into the trunk of the cars while Seamus and Dean carried the bags downstairs and to the front porch. Hermione, Ginny and Draco were left in the kitchen, washing the dishes after their breakfast.

Draco had protested at first, saying that washing the dishes was something a girl should do. Harry retaliated by saying that he's been doing that for a while now and he did a good job at it. He got a hit upside the head for that comment, but Draco went to wash the dishes after all.

Ginny had insulted Draco out of the blue, accusing him of whoring himself to Harry to get his hands on Harry's money because the Malfoys had to pay a lot of fines for after war reparations and such. Draco had retorted that she was doing the same but had less success, and Harry found them minutes later, screaming at each other.

Hermione was so sure they would start pulling at each other's hair if Harry hadn't come in when he had.

"Draco," Harry said, tugging at Draco's arm. "I told you not to argue with Ginny anymore! Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because I don't have to stay quiet while people badmouth my family!" Draco shouted at him. Angrily he tugged at his arm, freeing himself, then stormed out of the townhouse, leaving the three in the kitchen.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny exclaimed as she threw herself at Harry and clung to his arm. "I knew you would stand up for me!"

Harry tugged his arm free of her hold and stared coldly down at her. "Since when am I standing up for you?" he asked, his voice cold and detached. "I also remember telling you not to pick fights with Draco anymore. Is it too hard for a youngest child to listen to orders?"

Ginny gasped in outrage, but Harry was already out of the kitchen to hear it. Hermione shook her head and wondered if she was invisible because she had been standing right there during the whole time and still they had no problem with having their dramas unfold right in front of her—in fact, she felt like she had been watching a soap opera.

They gathered outside after they had cleaned the townhouse and Hermione suggested that the five of them ride in one car to allow Harry and Draco some privacy. She told them about the small fight they had just had in the kitchen, and Seamus and Dean agreed, not wanting to witness a lover's spat.

Draco, in a fit of bitterness, had refused to ride in the same car as Harry. Ginny, still not deterred by Harry's coldness earlier, and most probably still living in the delusion that Harry would one day realize his mistake and come running back to her, had offered to take Draco's place in Harry's car.

"Then you can take the car and I'll hitch a ride from someone."

Draco had burst out laughing, both at Harry's remark and the spectacular shade of red Ginny's face took in anger and embarrassment. She then stomped away and got into the other car.

Draco laughed for three seconds before he sulked again, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Stop making me laugh, Potter," he said in annoyance. "I'm trying to be mad at you."

And Harry was trying his best not to pull his adorable boyfriend close and hug the life out of him.

The five ex-Gryffindors got in one car and drove off, leaving Harry and Draco alone. They got into the car and drove off too, following the other car.

On the way home, Draco pointedly ignored Harry, choosing instead to stare out of the window at the passing scenery. Not wanting to let the awkward silence settle too long over them, Harry turned the radio on. The weather forecast said there was a storm coming and that everyone was advised to stay at home. Harry strongly wished that they would reach home before the storm broke.

But as it was with his other wishes, it didn't happen. Not ten minutes after he made the particular wish, the storm broke out.

"Draco, are you cold?" Harry asked distractedly, trying to see past the sheets of rain right in front of him.

"Hm."

"Okay," Harry said, reaching for the air-con knob and turning it off.

Then, as if to show just how bad his life could get, the car broke down. It slipped and had nearly hit the side rail of the road. In a fit of panic, Harry had pulled the hand brake and it lurched before stopping. The engine died and refused to start.

"Harry?" Draco asked uncertainly. "Are we stuck?"

"Well, I'm not going to say we're stuck—Draco!"

Harry cursed aloud as Draco unlocked the passenger door and stepped out. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and followed him outside.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"Waiting for a car to pass by so we could get a ride back home."

"More like trying to catch your death in a storm to me!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"You're yelling too!"

"Well, you started it!"

"Because you're being stupid!"

"Why do you always find fault in what I do and yell at me!"

"Because I love you so much that I can't think straight and I don't want anything bad to happen to you!"

The retort that was at the tip of his tongue was gone as he was shocked into silence, and Harry took advantage of that moment of confusion to pull Draco close to him and kissed him deeply.

When they parted much later, Draco stared up at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I've always wanted to try that and see what the hype is all about," he said. "Kissing in the rain, I meant."

Harry chuckled and pressed their foreheads and brushed their noses together. "Come on, let's get back into the car."

He opened the backseat door and guided Draco inside, following him in shortly after. Once safely inside, he cast a quick drying and warming charm on them. He also took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Draco for extra warmth.

"Looks like we'll be stuck out here for a while," Harry commented. "We'll try our luck again once the storm lets up, yeah?"

Draco nodded his agreement and they lay back on the backseat with Draco on top of Harry.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you this morning," Harry said as he carded his fingers through Draco's hair. "It's not that I don't want you to argue with _her_, it's that I don't want _you_ to argue with her."

"I know I shouldn't say this, but I don't trust her," Harry admitted. "One wrong word or action from you could get you into trouble. And I'd hate it if a stupid argument with her got you sent to Azkaban."

Draco squirmed to find a more comfortable position and Harry tightened his hold around him. He knew what Harry meant. Ever since the end of the war, he was allowed to go free but his wand was kept by the Ministry for a year after he graduated from Hogwarts, and for that same amount of time he would be under surveillance. If he acted up, he would be sent to Azkaban.

"I'm sorry too," Draco mumbled into the crook of Harry's neck, "for making you worry."

Harry chuckled, his chest rumbling in laughter. "You don't have to apologize for that," he said, "because I want to worry about you. I want to care for you. I want to provide for you, to please you, and to fight for you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"I don't deserve you."

"And I don't deserve you. Yet here you are, so here I am."

Draco laughed as he pulled himself up to press a kiss on Harry's lips.

"Aren't I lucky to have you?"

"Indeed you are," Harry said, and laughed when Draco playfully hit his arm. "But it's true. Next time anyone is giving you trouble, just signal me over and I'll fight your fight for you, because it is my fight too," he said. "And they won't send me to Azkaban if I hex them for getting out of line."

Draco laughed again. "Lucky me for having such an influential boyfriend."

"And lucky you for having a boyfriend that's nice to sleep on," Harry teased.

"You're also nice to cuddle with, Harry-bear."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sound of raindrops hitting the windows lulled them to sleep. The storm had cleared out by afternoon, and Harry groaned as sunlight hit his eyes through the clear, untinted window of his car. He stretched as much as he could, then opened his bleary eyes only to scream and sit up quickly when he saw Hermione peering into the car from outside, jolting Draco awake.

"What? What's wrong?" Draco asked, his mind still a blurry, sleepy haze. He glowered at Harry for disturbing his sleep before turning around to see what got his boyfriend so worked up.

"Hello Granger," he greeted, pulling the window down. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I wish I could say the same to you," Hermione said. "Why are you two out here?"

"Because the car broke down?" Harry tried.

"Mate, you could have just Apparated home and asked the towing car to come take your car," Ron said as he joined his girlfriend. "Or do you forget that you're a wizard?"

Draco snickered and Harry shot a glare at him. He smiled innocently at Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck before turning to Hermione and Ron.

"You'll have to excuse him," he said. "He's more of a Muggle romantic than a wizard romantic."

Hermione smiled. "I see you two have made up."

"That was quick," Ron commented.

"I can't stay mad at him for too long," Draco said with a sniff. "This Gryffindork keeps making me laugh."

Harry buried his face in Draco's hair, and was sure it was flaming red with embarrassment as his boyfriend and the two traitors who claimed themselves to be his best friends discussed all the stupid things he had done with excitement.

However, deep in his heart, he knew that even if he had to embarrass himself in front of the whole Wizarding world to keep Draco close to him, he would, because nothing would make him happy if he didn't have his angel to enjoy it with.

"Harry James Potter, what are you thinking about now? You have that stupid look you get whenever you think sappy thoughts."

**End Story**

The "stop making me laugh" line was taken from a cute post I saw in 9gag. Yes, I do browse 9gag, and I probably have no soul :P

And the title is taken from the title of a Chinese drama series that is already so old xD

My favourite line is Harry's "yet here you are, so here I am" :P do you have one?

Hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I'm a comment whore :P


End file.
